


RK-коммуналка

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Четыре части описывающие совместный быт четырёх андроидов серии "RK" и детектива Гэвина Рида
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Markus/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Коннор-60/Гэвин

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

За целый день на работе Гэвин — без шуток — отсидел к хренам задницу. Как ни странно, она в принципе располагает к постоянному просиживанию пятой точки на стуле и скорее редким выездам на вызовы, нежели к беготне по всему городу, как показывают во множествах сериалов, которые он так любил в детстве, что решил связать жизнь именно с полицией.

Нет, он, конечно, тратит время в спортзале, занимаясь упражнениями или спаррингуя с одним из андроидов, проживающих вместе с ним вна корпоративной квартире. Не то чтобы Гэвин не мог позволить себе купить собственное жильё, но зачем? В конце концов, он не обременён семьей и обязательствами, и острой потребности в личной жилплощади у него нет.

По крайней мере, так было до того, как правительство с подачи Маркуса-я-знаю-как-лучше решило, что у каждого человека есть право, граничащее с обязательством, разместить у себя андроида или нескольких.

И, конечно, их владельцы были счастливы, если приобретённые когда-то за кровные денежки «товары» предпочитали оставаться у них. 

Вот только Гэвина прежде не являлся счастливым обладателем подобного чуда техники. 

И до этого момента он всегда жил один.

— Да бля, — фыркает Гэвин, пытаясь как можно незаметнее растереть задницу, пока шагает в большую — даже слишком для одного человека, по заверению Фаулера — квартиру.

Отсиженные ягодицы неприятно ноют, но делать с ними нечто большее в месте, где время от времени находятся все четыре андроида, проживающих с ним, как-то не по себе. Спокойно завалиться и неловко промять затёкшие мышцы, не особо желая светить тем, что живые человеки имеют свойство уставать, в отличие от безупречной человекообразной техники, тоже не выйдет — нормальных дверей между комнатами нет.

В узком проеме он сталкивается с Коннором, едва успевая убрать руки с задницы, и вскидывает подбородок, глядя на омерзительно высокого андроида скорее с чувством повсеместной усталости, нежели с превосходством.

— Ой, да съеби ты уже, — бурчит Гэвин, пытаясь сдвинуть RK со своего пути. Андроид не шевелится, явно пытаясь превзойти каменную стену по степени несокрушимости, и раздражённый Гэвин по мановению руки превращается в злого, как и его тон: 

— Бля, съеби, кому сказано!

— У вас был плохой день, детектив? — особенная нежность, свойственная только Сиксту с его змеиной улыбкой, мгновенно заставляет Гэвина сориентироваться в том, кто именно из RK-братии перед ним.

— У меня была плохая жизнь, — беспощадно отзывается Гэвин, кивая на него, — и ты, блять, не делаешь её лучше, мистер «папочка», так что будь хорошим андроидом и съеби наконец с дороги.

То, что он смолол чушь, доходит до Гэвина почти сразу, стоит ему только увидеть, как нежность в улыбке разбавляет особое чувство. 

Холод — так Гэвин идентифицирует его. Обжигающий, опасный холод, который заставляет долбаного RK произносить по слогам, растягивая каждую чёртову гласную:

— Па-по-чка? — красивая бровь взлетает, и пытающемуся пробраться в комнату Гэвину теперь уж точно это не светит: из несокрушимой стены Сикст превращается в настоящего босса, которого нужно одолеть, чтобы наконец-то развалиться на диване и спокойно полистать ленту на фейсбуке или банально поспать.

«Да ёб вашего создателя четыре раза», — проносится в голове у Гэвина, и он уже собирается отойти, чтобы попробовать с разгону протаранить чёртового андроида, когда ладони Сикста властно ложатся прямо ему на задницу.

— Какое красивое слово, Гэвин, — замечает с одурительно-пугающей мягкостью детективная машина-убийца, медленно и уверенно сжимая ладони на ягодицах. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты повторял его чаще.

— Разбежался, — шипит Гэвин, чувствуя, как сладко каждая мышца отзывается на прикосновение. Задница просто в восторге от больших пальцев, что скользят от ямочек на пояснице вниз круговыми движениями.

Всё напряжение исчезает с неторопливым и уверенным массажем, из-за которого хочется застонать. Вместо этого Гэвин прикрывает глаза и закусывает губу изнутри так, чтобы не было заметно, повторяя про себя твёрдое: «хера с два, хера с два».

— Мне стоит разбежаться, детектив? — тонкая усмешка и вздёрнутые брови заставляют на мгновение потерять над собой контроль, и тихий, но отчётливый вдох выдаёт Гэвина с потрохами.

— И упасть на колени, — соглашается он, замирая всем телом, едва подушечки поглаживают чувствительные островки кожи прямо под ягодицами.

Ему хорошо, даже больше чем хорошо, и пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, а те Гэвин упирает прямо в грудь Сикста, всё ещё пытаясь заставить жестянку отстраниться, пока кое-какая вредная сволочь мнёт его задницу так, словно это единственная функция, которую вообще прописали чёртовому андроиду.

— Если я упаду на колени, ты будешь звать меня не только папочкой, — зубастая ухмылка режет его без ножа, и Гэвину приходится сделать над собой невероятное усилие, чтобы не застонать в полный голос.

Где-то там, в глубине квартиры, наверняка есть какой-то ещё из андроидов. Коннор, Дик, Маркус — хоть один из этих пластиковых ублюдков, кто может его спасти от Сикста, которому захотелось немного пошалить.

Нужно только позвать — неважно кого, но они оба знают, что Гэвин этого не сделает. 

Не сделает даже тогда, когда руки поднимаются по спине, проминая неторопливо каждую мышцу так, что сжатые кулаки Гэвина цепляют Сикста за пиджак, а Гэвин прижимается лбом к плечу, пряча лицо от самодовольного засранца.

— Вы уже готовы звать меня «папочкой», детектив? — с убийственной вежливостью спрашивает Сикст, и Гэвину нужно собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы попытаться врезать по улыбчивой морде.

И в тот момент, когда он снова берёт себя в руки, беспощадные пластиковые ладони добираются до плеч.

— Да!.. — выдыхает Гэвин быстрее, чем вообще успевает сообразить, что рот произносит какие-то звуки. — Чёрт возьми, да!

— О, Гэвин, — это замечание, наполненное чувством осознаваемого превосходства, не убивает наслаждение. 

Странным образом оно удваивает его, потому что плевать, кто там круче — люди или машины, пока этот долбаный засранец разминает затёкшие плечи, мнёт шею и вообще творит с ним такие непотребства, которых даже ни один андроид из борделя не делал.

— Твоего ж создателя, — глухо и невнятно мычит Гэвин, вжимаясь в приятно-прохладного RK теснее, пока руки продолжают насиловать удовольствием каждую мышцу, заставляя расслабиться так, будто он заново родился.

В какой-то момент колени подкашиваются, и только то, что Сикст подхватывает его под подмышки, не переставая при этом творить с ним беспощадное божественное действо, не даёт Гэвину сползти на колени и растечься совершенно довольной бесформенной лужицей у ног самого блядского живущих с ним андроидов.

— Скажи то, что я хочу услышать, Гэвин, — в повелении Сикста нет жёсткости, но его уверенность так сильна, что не подчиниться практически невыносимо, — скажи, и будет лучше.

— Не надо лучше, — с трудом фыркает Гэвин, пытаясь утвердиться на ногах и мотая головой. — Мне и этого достаточно.

— Не думаю, — усмешка андроида и его ладони, скользнувшие по груди и бёдрам прямо к ногам, просто убивают.

На-по-вал.

— Сука ты, Сикст, — шипит Гэвин, едва большие пальцы проглаживают портняжные мышцы до тазобедренных косточек. — Ёбаная беспощадная сука.

— Скажи то, что я хочу слышать, Гэвин, — даже мурлыканье в исполнении Сикста звучит угрожающе.

Мягкие поглаживания косточек через одежду намекают на то, что там, ниже, каждой мышце на ноге будет охуительно хорошо, если долбаная жестянка ими займётся, но для гордости Гэвина это, похоже, слишком.

— Давай, — добавляет Сикст, и его пальцы смещаются вверх, на бока.

— Пиздец тебе завтра, папочка, — шипит Гэвин, искренне ненавидя это слово, этого андроида и собственное тело, которое Сикст поднимает так, будто оно ничего не весит, и уносит на одну из больших кроватей.

И следующие три часа не жалеет ни о чём.


	2. Девять/Гэвин

Когда Гэвин открывает глаза, перед его лицом сидит Дик. В комнате отчётливо пахнет корицей, кофе и, как ни странно, имбирём, запах которого Гэвин привык вычленять из общего сонма за некоторое время, проведённое с большими его любителями.

— Ты покашливаешь, — твёрдо и непреклонно говорит Дик, несколько хмурясь. Гэвин бы подумал, что это единственный из всех андроидов, который освоил функцию «мрачное нахмуривание», если бы не был лично знаком с Маркусом.

По степени своей непреклонности Дик напоминает ему революционного лидера так или иначе, но Дик на самом деле совсем другой. Гэвин знает — как-никак уже третий месяц живёт с этими пластиковыми засранцами, а они всё не перестают его удивлять.

— А? — Он вскидывает бровь и чуть дёргает губой, обнажая клык, всем своим видом показывая, что понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Ричард.

— Тебя продуло, — заключает так же непреклонно самый новый из всех проживающих с ним андроидов и суёт ему в руки стаканчик. — Пей.

Гэвин не склонен доверять вкусу тех, у кого, собственно, такового нет в принципе. Он знает — все эти высокоточные анализаторы у трёх детективов попросту не способны передавать ощущение приятного или отвратительного смешения веществ, и потому эти болваны с завидной регулярностью пытаются его накормить или напоить чем-нибудь невкусным, но крайне полезным.

И Дик возглавляет эту кодлу в попытках. 

Пожалуй, если бы Гэвин не натыкался в своей истории браузера на вопросы «как отличить вкусное от невкусного», то давно бы уже накостылял чёртовым пластикоидам за попытки над ним поиздеваться в нерабочее время.

Однако, покопавшись хорошенько в настройках и справочниках, он пришел к однозначному выводу — никто и не пытается навредить, просто для еды андроиды не приспособлены. В этом куча плюсов, ведь все плюшки с работы достаются только ему, очереди в туалет никогда не бывает, а желание понаблюдать за процессом поглощения пищи заставляет каждого из андроидов подкармливать его, как зверюшку в контактном зоопарке. 

Так что, если по первости Гэвин был против, то, заметив, сколько он экономит на еде, как-то принял сей странный вид заботы, не забывая ворчать на несъедобность сотворённого андроидами на кухне — те запросто умудрялись вкусные по отдельности ингредиенты превратить в отвратительные субстанции.

Именно поэтому, протягивая руку к стаканчику, Гэвин морально готов обнаружить внутри всё что угодно — смузи из бутерброда, чай с перцем и майонезом, раскрошенное печенье в кетчупе.

Однако странно-приятному вкусу приходится всё-таки изумиться.

— Что это? — вскидывает он вопросительно брови, глядя на то, как Дик отводит глаза.

«Ты приготовил это сам», — быстро ориентируется Гэвин, немного прикусывая язык до того, как успеет ляпнуть какую-нибудь ассоциацию, которую придётся разъяснять. И не дай бог она будет описывать дурную сторону питья...

Самый новый из андроидов больше напоминает ему ранимого ребёнка, чем, например, Коннор, которого Гэвин знает едва ли не с первых дней его активации. Сказать лишнее — как ударить беззащитного, так что с ним приходится сдерживаться чаще, чем со всеми прочими жильцами той же модели.

— Кофе с имбирём, корицей и лимоном, — твёрдо отзывается Дик и снова немного хмурится, глядя на руку, которая сжимает стаканчик.

Ладно, стоит признать, что если бы даже это был полный отстой, Гэвин не смог бы сказать это Дику прямо в лицо. Честно говоря, он молча выпил бы даже отвратную мерзость, но кофе хорош, приятен на вкус и согревает так, как нужно.

— И мёдом, — наконец добавляет Ричард, решившись, и протягивает совсем крохотную пиалу, в которой лежит порядком засахарившийся мёд с воткнутой в него ложкой. — Надо пить вприкуску.

— Дик, его я не люблю, — вздыхает Гэвин, стараясь высказать это как можно мягче.

— Ты покашливал, — непреклонно напоминает ему Дик, словно Гэвин вообще в состоянии забыть о том, что у него несколько опухло горло, — мёд помогает от кашля. Это смягчит твоё...

— Я знаю, он как действует, — перебивает его Гэвин, стараясь держать себя в руках. — Блять, Дик, мне же не пять лет, и я знаю, что для меня эта пчелина блевота как мёртвому припарка.

— У меня есть двадцать статей, утверждающих обратное, — этой твердолобой уверенностью можно стены прошибать, но Гэвин старательно пытается всё-таки смягчить чёртового Ричарда, чтобы до него дошло.

— Если я съем мёд, то меня, нахрен, вывернет, а желудочная кислота разъест моё горло ещё сильнее, — парирует Гэвин, делая большой глоток из стаканчика.

Диод Дика вспыхивает золотым и круг света приходит в движение, подтверждая, что Дик гуглит возможные выходы и решения проблемы.

— Тогда я натру тебе пятки согревающей мазью, — наконец соглашается он.

— Вообще насрать, хоть всего обмажь, — кивает Гэвин, приканчивая кофе и чувствуя себя мелким шкетом, когда его до шеи укрывают тёплым пледом, доставая из под него ноги, и принимаются втирать в них согревающую мазь.

Это так мило, что он даже дремлет, в очередной раз забывая сказать гиперзаботливым андроидам про имеющуюся у него аллергию на пыльцу.

И антигистаминные Гэвин «забывает» купить ещё пару дней, наслаждаясь общим тревожным вниманием к собственной персоне.


	3. Коннор/Гэвин

После периода цветения и тихого приёма таблеток у них наступает что-то вроде затишья. Гэвин по уши увяз в работе и слишком занят для того, чтобы обращать внимание на мелкие неурядицы, которые так или иначе случаются, пускай даже его сожители — андроиды. 

И пусть они чуть-чуть повёрнуты на присмотре за единственным имеющимся в квартире человеком.

Присматривают за ним в самом прямом смысле. Так или иначе, но Гэвин знает, что его разглядывает по меньшей мере один андроид на постоянной основе. 

— Перестань пялиться, Коннор, — буркает Гэвин, когда, выходя из душа, обтирается полотенцем. И нет, он не завязывает его на бёдрах для соблюдения метафорических приличий, потому что ради всего же святого — эти пластиковые сожители не имеют никаких половых различий, так почему все социальные условности должны на них распространяться?

Будь у него четыре холодильника, это не заставило бы Гэвина завязывать полотенце на бёдрах, при условии, что в квартире достаточно тепло и все окна нараспашку. 

— Вам стоит набрать пару кило, — спокойно замечает Коннор, и Гэвин фыркает, покачивая головой. Его откровенно раздражает эта тупая привычка четырёх моделей RK анализировать буквально всё, каждый увиденный ими предмет, любую мелочь.

И, как оказалось, далеко не все андроиды такие, просто ему повезло. Он проверял на моделях попроще, которые стоят у них в участке, но те при всём желании не смогли бы сказать, не слишком ли много перца в смеси для лапши быстрого приготовления, которую он купил в дешёвом китайском магазинчике в паре кварталов от участка.

К счастью, о том, что доза там убойная, его предупредилкак раз Коннор. Помешанный на здоровье, следящий за холестерином — настоящий борец за праведный образ жизни, мать его! И с этой борьбой не дающий жизни уже самому Гэвину.

«Будь ты человеком — был бы веганом», — думает он, прохаживаясь полотенцем по спине и собирая мелкие капельки с шеи.

— Ну, тогда время для пива и чипсов, — приободряется Гэвин, прекрасно зная, что сейчас Коннор смотрит на него с таким неодобрением, будто он предложил убить посреди участка младенца, а его кости высушить и съесть. 

— Детектив Рид, — начинает Коннор, снова забывая о том, что они договорились когда-то: «детектив» остаётся на работе, для дома есть только «Гэвин» и его вариации. Сикст вот, к примеру, очень любит Мистер Мудак. Ну, это Сикст, что с него взять? — Детектив Рид, вам стоит есть больше здоровой пищи.

— Здоровый стейк считается? — невозмутимо спрашивает Гэвин, промакивая махровым полотенцем уже волосы, наконец-то соизволив повернуться к Коннору лицом к лицу. 

В карих глазах виден процесс обработки информации — за время проживания с андроидами Гэвин уже привык к тому, как выглядят их «зависания». И то, что после Этой неизменной секунды ступора Коннор с сомнением заявляет: «только если с разнообразными овощами», как раз хватает на то, чтобы придумать достойный напарника Хэнка ответ.

— Ну вот и отлично — восхитительная закуска к пиву, — невозмутимый тон Гэвина приводит Коннора в самую что ни на есть буквальную ярость. Правда, стороннему наблюдателю её могут выдать разве что приоткрывшийся рот, нахмуренные брови и такое возмущение в глазах, которое и не снилось праведным инквизиторам:

— Детектив!

— Гэвин, — поправляет он андроида с несгибаемым и несокрушимым спокойствием. Их взгляды пересекаются, и у Коннора больше нет ни единого шанса сделать вид, будто он забыл о давней договорённости.

— Детектив, — упрямо гнёт свою линию рассерженный Коннор, — поскольку вы так наплевательски относитесь к вашему здоровью, я имею право...

— Господи, Кон, — фыркает Гэвин, закатывая глаза, — я всего лишь похудел на пару кило. И с учётом того, что в последнее время у нас аврал, это, блять, ожидаемо!

Тот замолкает на несколько секунд, и диод с приятного синего меняет цвет на золотистый, пока андроид обрабатывает информацию, явно подыскивая достойный аргумент. Гэвин усмехается самую малость — показывает клык и чуть качает головой, наконец закрепляя несчастное полотенце на бёдрах и делая шаг навстречу.

— Если даже это и ожидаемо, то всё равно не значит, что вы должны питаться гадостью, — в итоге выдаёт он, но всё это уже не важно, потому что Гэвин, вздёрнув подбородок, заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Кон, — тон удаётся не мягким, скорее опасно-ласковым, ведь для того, чтобы не сказать чрезмерно заботливому андроиду, куда ему следует пойти со своими рекомендациями, Гэвину приходится прилагать невероятные усилия, — я знаю, что ты пытаешься обо мне позаботиться, но ты определённо охуеть как перегибаешь палку, раз почему-то внезапно полагаешь, что имеешь право указывать мне, состоявшемуся мужику, что есть, а что нет.

Между ними повисает неловкое молчание. Настолько неловкое, что Гэвин чувствует себя долбоёбом, умудрившимся обидеть андроида, который к нему, мудаку, со всеми своими механическими чувствами. 

«Можно было сказать и помягче», — проносится у него в голове, но исправлять что бы то ни было уже слишком поздно, поэтому остаётся только отвернуться и отправиться в комнату в поисках чистой одежды, шлёпая босыми и влажными ногами по паркету.

— Если вы собираетесь пить, то могу я составить вам компанию? — слышит Гэвин уже из-за полуприкрытой двери и замирает, раздумывая над поставленным вопросом.

Всегда можно встать в позу и сказать, что ему такая компания не усралась, но Коннор, заботящийся о наличии у него чистого и выглаженного белья и постоянно пытающийся спасти его от невидимой угрозы, едва ли заслуживает подобного обращения.

Особенно когда добавляет убийственно уверенное:

— Гэвин.

«Сукин ты сын, — остаётся только мысленно вздыхать, примиряясь с тем, что этим вечером у него будет компания для застолья, — всегда знаешь, как меня уговорить, да?»

— Хрен с тобой, — хмыкает Гэвин, натягивая трусы и мягкие домашние шорты, — но платишь ты.

— И выбираю пиво тоже, — соглашается Коннор. 

Маленькая уступка влечёт за собой провальную попойку, когда четыре андроида, впервые за долгое время собравшиеся в квартире все вместе, одновременно не дают раздухарившемуся Гэвину напиться в хлам.

И утром Гэвин им особенно благодарен. В частности Коннору, который, не задавая никаких вопросов, протягивает ему таблетку аспирина и крохотную бутылку минералки.

Пожалуй, Гэвин не против, чтобы так оно и продолжалось.


	4. Маркус/Гэвин

Самыми тёмными и морозными вечерами, закутавшись в большой тёплый плед, Гэвин смотрит на медленно зажигающиеся и гаснущие огоньки на огромной, терпко пахнущей ели и думает о том, как вообще с ним всё произошло. 

Всё — это не только постоянно тусующиеся в доме четыре андроида, которые то и дело пытаются позаботиться о нём так, что создаётся уверенность, будто они нашли где-то инструкцию по обращению с человеком и строго следуют ей, предварительно изучив от корки до корки. Возможно, они даже тесты друг другу проводили - Гэвин бы не удивился.

Как вообще получилось, что был принят этот дурацкий закон о расселении андроидов в обычные людские дома, и что Маркус, чёртов лидер революции, глава девиантов и вообще самый важный андроид своего народа, живёт с обычным детективом и его тремя подопечными.

Прикрыв глаза, это совсем не трудно вспомнить. Если подумать, то именно под Рождество такие воспоминания как раз очень в тему, потому что это — семейный праздник. А эти четыре пластиковых человека всё-таки его семья, да? Сколько бы Гэвин ни пытался огрызаться, но они заботятся о нём так, как никто прежде. 

Так, как это никому в голову не приходило.

Кроме, пожалуй, Маркуса.

— Спишь? — спрашивает RK200, садясь рядом с разомлевшим Гэвином, глядящим на одну и ту же золотистую лампочку гирлянды, которая имеет ровно тот же оттенок, что и диоды этих четверых.

— А похоже? — бурчит он, чуть нахмурившись.

Маркус едва ведёт плечами и хмыкает. Именно эти жесты — такие настоящие, человеческие, не имеющие аналогов среди обычных андроидов, когда-то и смутили Гэвина. Сбили его с толку в их самую первую встречу, заставив думать не о том, кто перед ним.

Несмотря на святую убеждённость, что сотрудник полиции обязан знать всех в лицо, Гэвин клал на лидера девиантов, а когда того крутили по ящику, то ничего, кроме стандартного облика андроида без скина он и не видел.

Поэтому, подцепляя себе партнёра на одну-единственную ночь, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить свой унылый в целом досуг, он чертовски ошибся. Так, как можно ошибиться раз в жизни — феерически, гениально и исключительно правильно.

Или четырежды, судя по тому, сколько андроидов фактически прописалось у него в квартире.

— Скорее на то, что ты сейчас немного не здесь, — хмыкает Маркус, протягивая ему огромную кружку горячего шоколада с плавающими в нём мелкими зефирками.

Благодарность, которую Гэвин буркает в ответ, вызывает мягкую улыбку, и на щеке появляется ямочка. Совсем неглубокая и только на одной — очередное несовершенство, что когда-то привлекло внимание и заставило выбрать именно этого человека в баре.

Андроида — хотя тогда Гэвин даже понятия не имел об этом, как и о том, что эти паршивцы могут быть ручной и штучной работы. 

«Если бы знал — проверял бы на тепло», — думает время от времени Гэвин, прекрасно понимая — едва ли. Если ему кто-то запал, то это, блять, надолго. Даже если у кого-то шестерёнки вместо мозгов и тириум вместо крови.

Маркус устраивается под боком весьма уютно и тоже смотрит на танец медленно появляющихся и исчезающих огней, привычно устроив руку у Гэвина на талии. Это так по-домашнему, что Гэвин прижимается виском к его плечу, а затем коротко чмокает в ту самую ямочку, быстро отворачиваясь, словно ничего и не было.

Тихий выдох, сжавшаяся рука и погорячевшее по желанию андроида тело добавляет Гэвину нежности, потому что всё это делает девианта человеком. И наверное именно из-за этого, узнав о грандиозном проёбе со своей стороны, он не пришёл в ярость и не разорвал все контакты.

Ну почти.

— Вспоминаешь первую встречу? — предполагает Маркус тихо, выдыхая свой вопрос в волосы у виска.

— Не-а, — улыбается Гэвин и швыркает, всасывая несколько подтаявших маршмеллоу вместе с горячим шоколадом, — тот раз, когда я тебя выкинул отсюда.

Смешок Маркуса опаляет ухо жаром, и Гэвин подтягивает ноги ближе, чувствуя себя достаточно уютно для подобных признаний.

Первый вечер в баре кончился в квартире Гэвина горячим и медленным сексом на этой самой кровати. Ещё никогда ему не было так хорошо, и прежде он не плавился под чужими руками, не просил, не умолял, не угрожал — и всё сразу. И до тех пор Гэвин Рид не чувствовал себя настолько чертовски нужным, пока не проснулся в крепких смуглых руках, обнимавших его за талию, обнаруживая, как к животу прижимается нежная щека.

Всё кончилось плохо, потому что Гэвин втрескался, просто въехал без оглядки — и не узнал в нем выступавшего без привычного человеческого скина лидера девиантов. Зато после, когда увидел в своей ванной случайно как обычного пластикового андроида, у которого слетел софт на кожу — узнал.

— Ты ещё кричал, что прострелишь мне голову, если я только сунусь на порог, — веселится совсем тихо Маркус и на его лице появляется трогательная, мягкая улыбка, по которой приятно скользить пальцами.

— Кто же знал, — начинает Гэвин, подушечками касаясь мягких синтетических губ, — что ты протолкнёшь этот дурацкий закон. Я думал, что смогу защищаться от нашествия на мою территорию до победного конца.

— Когда ты сказал, что даже зная о случайном распределении мест проживания андроидов, в жизни не поверишь, что я оказался в вашей коммунальной квартире согласно ему? — припоминает Маркус. Гэвин знает — все эти вопросы лишь дань вежливости, которую андроиды отдают человеку, стараясь не демонстрировать лишний раз, что в их памяти заложено всё до последнего мига.

— Нет, — хмыкает он, качая головой и расфокусировано глядя на то, как количество жёлтых огоньков у гирлянды возрастает, — когда вы все вместе решили сообщить, что теперь я живу с вами, а не вы со мной.

Смешок Маркуса отражается эхом, но разным. Даже с закрытыми глазами Гэвин может сказать, где стоит Ричард, а где — Коннор, за спиной которого беззвучно держится Сикст.

Это и впрямь больше напоминает нашествие, но на сей раз — приятное. Не похожее на то, что рисовало ему воображение, когда он пришёл к Фаулеру с ордером на распределение и ткнул в целых три модели, которые будут у него, — какого, мол, хера?!

«Сбой системы, — спустя несколько минут информировал тот, — наши RK в базе данных почему-то прошли как один, им должны были выдать отдельное жильё, а этот, — палец капитана указал на номер „200“, — должен был жить с тобой. Но свободных квартир пока нет, так что потеснитесь, у тебя жильё большое, не страшно. Тем более четыре пятых аренды оплачивает участок из жалованья андроидов.»

Свободные квартиры за год наверняка должны были появиться, но Гэвин уже этим не интересовался, спросив пару раз по первости, пока привыкал.

— У нас тихие семейные посиделки? — хмыкает Сикст, присаживаясь от них справа, зарывается Гэвину ладонью в волосы, соприкасаясь кончиками пальцев с Маркусом и явно делясь какими-то последствиями взаимодействия с Гэвином.

— Рождество же, — кивает Коннор, опускаясь рядом с Сикстом, и кладёт ему голову на плечо, жестом подзывая к себе Дика.

— Нам нужны подарки, — вспоминает внезапно тот, вскидывается, но успокаивается, стоит только Коннору коснуться его и одарить общим спокойствием, не иначе.

Коннор касается коленей, поглаживая их мягко, ненавязчиво, и Гэвин не протестует, когда Сикст пропускает пальцы через пряди, коротко чмокает прикорнувшего на его плече Маркуса и гладит по волосам устроившегося на животе Дика.

— Вы и так подарки, — бормочет Гэвин и хлюпает, снова всасывая ещё одну маршмеллоу, и улыбается.

Огни на ели медленно зажигаются и гаснут, и четыре диода ярко светятся в темноте, заставляя даже в полном мраке чувствовать себя как дома.

И, пожалуй, это лучшее Рождество, что когда-либо было у Гэвина Рида.


End file.
